


Dancing really high

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, general fun times - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rose is dismayed that Rey's never been out dancing. She decided to fix that.





	Dancing really high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/gifts).



> inspired by carly rae jepsen !

It all started out as a simple conversation; Rose had asked her earlier what she did for fun back on Jakku, and was a bit disappointed to hear that her girlfriend considered flight simulations and sand sledding fun. “That’s it?” she’d said, brows furrowed in confusion. “No dancing, no bars—shit, no moonshine?” She looked utterly defeated. “You gotta tell me they’ve got illicit alcohol in the outer regions.”

“Afraid not,” Rey had said, looking down. Rose had sighed then, a soft little “oh,” and gently held her hands.

“Well, we’ve got a lot to catch up on, then,” she’d whispered, gently rubbing her hands.

Which was how they found themselves in the middle of a brightly-lit Coruscanti nightclub later that night. The atmosphere was cheery, with bright neon lights seemingly everywhere and upbeat synth-pop music; nevertheless, Rey’s hands were shaking as she sat stiffly in one of the colorful booths.

“I don’t know,” she whispered.

Rose cocked her head to the side. “Can’t hear you,” she shouted over the music.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said, a bit louder. “I mean, there’s so much going on here, I’m just lost.”

“We dance,” said Rose, smiling.

Oh, hell.

Rey’s hands stiffened. “But I don’t know how.” She sighed. “What if I do something silly, and everyone laughs at me for it?”

Rose’s gaze softened. “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret here,” she said, leaning in. “No one here does.”

“But they all look like they know what they’re doing—”

“They don’t,” scoffed Rose. “Really, they don’t. Hell, even I don’t really know how to dance. It’s just about going out and having fun.” She grinned. “And maybe going a bit nuts.”

“So if I want to go out there—”

“You wanna go for it?” she asked. Rey nodded. “Ok, let’s do this!”

Grabbing her hand, Rose led her to the dance floor. The song had changed to a bouncy, some sort of bubblegum tune that lifted Rey’s spirits listening to it.

Rose began to move; it was less dancing and more swaying along to the music. Rey started to copy her movements, feeling a bit stiff.

“You doing good?” asked Rose.

Rey nodded; honestly, she was feeling a bit more relaxed now that she was actually up here—maybe it was the music, or maybe it was just the presence of Rose calming her down. Her girlfriend honestly looked like she was having the time of her life; her eyes were closed as she bopped her head to the beat and mouthed along with the words.

With a little more confidence, Rey began giggling as she swayed. “Thanks for bringing me out here.”

“No problem, babe,” said Rose, smiling brightly. The glow of the lights was shining in her black hair, lighting it up with vivid bands of pink and blue, and her cheeks were flushed.

“Can we dance together?”

“Oh, _yeah_.” Immediately, Rose grabbed onto Rey’s shoulders. “This good?”

“This is _great,_ ” she said with a bright laugh.

The world faded away to the pulsing music and Rose, leaning in as they moved their bodies together. Rey’s heart leapt in time with the beat as they gently rested their foreheads together. And to think she’d missed out on all this.

Well, at least she had a lifetime to make it up, with the prettiest girl in the galaxy by her side.


End file.
